


В день рождения можно всё

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Они как Питер, Пол и Мэри — развлекаются втроём.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chouji





	В день рождения можно всё

**Author's Note:**

> Да, в описании отсылка к песне «3» Бритни Спирс, и что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе)))
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

— Чоджи, ну сходи с Литой на свидание, ты же ей так нравишься! — умоляла Ино. О том, сколько времени она потратила на поиски девушки и заверения, что Чоджи хороший парень, которому нужно дать шанс, она предпочитала не задумываться. 

— Не интересует, — ответил Чоджи, прежде чем положить в рот очередную порцию барбекю.

— Она хорошо и вкусно готовит, тебе не придётся ходить по кафешкам.

Чоджи ничего не ответил, жуя говядину, словно и не замечая, что девушка пытается ему донести какую-то мысль.

Ино вздохнула. Она уже устала подбирать кандидаток на роль пассии Чоджи. Ни с одной из них он не сходил на свидание, даже не поговорил. Пожалуй, ей стоит сменить тактику. Учитывая предпочтения Чоджи... На что она вообще надеялась?

— Ладно, ты прав, — смирилась девушка. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я счастлив. Но ты хочешь не этого. 

— А что же тогда я хочу? — улыбнулась Ино, стараясь скрыть возникшее напряжение.

— Ты хочешь расчистить себе путь к Шикамару.

Улыбка слетела с её губ. Она не ожидала, что Чоджи попадёт в самое яблочко.

— Так и есть. Но при этом я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив. С другой. Или с другим, — ответила она.

— Почему же сама себе не найдёшь другого?

— Подловил. Но пойми меня правильно, я просто не хочу, чтобы наши отношения испортились, как когда-то было с Сакурой. 

— Я тоже не хочу. Но я не отступлю. 

Ино снова вздохнула. Похоже, решить всё мирным путём не получится.

***

Ино старалась всячески показать Шикамару свою заинтересованность в нём. Но как она ни старалась, у Чоджи это удавалось намного проще и естественнее: их дружба была более близкая, чем с Ино. Пока девушка только намекала, что вышел новый фильм, который она не против посмотреть, Чоджи приходил с уже купленными билетами. И всегда только на двоих.

Ино думала, что Шикамару более умный и догадывается о борьбе за его внимание. Однако он или делал вид, что ничего не замечает, или же был доволен сложившейся ситуацией. 

— Чоджи, неужели тебя всё устраивает? — девушка сделала ещё одну попытку поговорить со своим соперником.

— Ну, не то чтобы. Мы много времени проводим вместе, но это всё по-дружески, — ответил парень.

— Мне кажется, пришло время спросить всё напрямую. Иначе мы так никуда и не сдвинемся и останемся ни с чем.

Чоджи кивнул, и Ино, заручившись его поддержкой, уже знала, что делать. На полигоне, где обычно они тренировались только втроём, она в лоб спросила Шикамару, кого он выбирает: её или Чоджи.

— Как же проблематично, — вздохнул Шикамару. — Либо мы встречаемся все втроём, либо каждый ищет себе другую пару. Первый вариант пугает, но на второй никто не согласится, потому что это означает отступление. 

— То есть мы оба тебе нравимся и ты не можешь выбрать? Или ты идёшь на это, чтобы сохранить команду? — спросила Ино.

— Я думаю, у нас достаточно крепкие отношения в команде, чтобы их мог испортить отказ. Что скажете?

— Это очень неожиданное предложение, — сказала девушка.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил Чоджи.

— У меня опыта не больше вашего, — Шикамару потёр виски. — Это будет проблематично, но мы сможем обо всём договориться.

Чоджи кивнул, довольный ответом. Оба парня смотрели на Ино, ожидая, что скажет она. 

— Чоджи, прости, я тебя люблю только как друга или как брата, которого у меня никогда не было. Я не хочу с тобой встречаться в таком смысле, — призналась она.

— Прости, Ино, мне девушки вообще не нравятся. Ты хороший товарищ в команде и подруга, но не больше, — сказал Чоджи.

— Вам не обязательно встречаться между собой. Я буду встречаться с каждым по отдельности. Насколько у меня это будет получаться, — ответил Шикамару. 

— Это ненормально, — сделала последнюю попытку образумить себя и своих друзей девушка.

— Если все будут довольны, это того стоит, — возразил Шикамару.

— А я согласен, — заявил Чоджи.

Ино переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого, не в силах озвучить уже принятое решение.

— Ладно, я тоже, — сдалась она. 

— Отлично, — подвёл итог Шикамару.

Они продолжили тренировку, но от этого было мало толку: Ино сомневалась, что приняла правильное решение, Чоджи пытался представить, как теперь будут складываться их отношения, а Шикамару переживал за рассеянных, словно потерявшихся, друзей.

***

Получилось совсем не так, как Шикамару планировал. Времени было катастрофически мало, чтобы делить его между двумя любовниками: постоянные миссии, а в деревни свои дела, и недостаточно укромных мест, чтобы можно было спокойно провести время, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Да и привыкли они дружить втроём. Сначала в детстве, поскольку их родители поддерживали хорошие отношения, затем вместе учились в Академии и пошли по стопам предков, оказавшись в одной команде. По-другому и быть не могло, но это всё равно наложило свой отпечаток. 

И как-то незаметно стали встречаться втроём. Ино была не против Чоджи, а Чоджи не возражал против Ино. Шикамару это устраивало. 

Их привычные посиделки в барбекю-баре отличались только тем, что они «в шутку» могли кормить друг друга, гладить руки, под столом касаться чего-то пониже — и всё так незаметно и невинно, что если бы кто-то зацепился взглядом за них в этот момент, то подумал бы, что они просто дурачатся. Впрочем, в какой-то мере так оно и было.

После ужина обычно были ссоры, кто кого до дома провожает, и Шикамару незаметно направлял друзей к своему дому, а там уже Ино и Чоджи решали, разойтись им по домам или ещё погулять.

И также незаметно это перетекло в постель. Они даже не пробовали заниматься любовью по отдельности. Просто однажды, когда у Чоджи никого не было дома, оценив размер кровати, они поняли, что время пришло, и все были готовы. У проницательного Шикамару даже нашлись презервативы и смазка. 

Ино и Чоджи взяли Шикамару в оборот: девушка спереди расстёгивала его чунинский жилет, а парень, стоя сзади, поглаживая живот, избавлял его от штанов. 

— Это несправедливо, что только меня раздевают, — подал голос Шикамару.

— Ты прав, — сказала Ино и, отстранившись немного, сняла топ.

Чоджи последовал её примеру: отпустил Шикамару, чтобы снять рубашку. Парень, получивший немного свободы, обнял девушку, пытаясь на ощупь расстегнуть лифчик. У него это довольно быстро получилось, и он аккуратно освободил грудь от белья. 

— Подними руки, — потребовала Ино и, когда Шикамару выполнил просьбу, сняла его водолазку. — Чоджи, ты как?

— Штаны остались.

Шикамару повернулся к нему, чтобы тоже поучаствовать в процессе. Чоджи ему мешал тем, что полез целоваться. Девушка сняла юбку, но оставила сетчатые наколенники, полагая, что они в процессе мешать не будут, зато добавят пикантности. 

Ино развернула Шикамару к себе, впиваясь ему в губы. 

— А ты большой. И крепкий, — сказала она, опустив руку на его вставший член.

— Даже думать не хочу, что тебе есть с чем сравнивать, — ответил засмущавшийся парень.

— Я, конечно, не так часто работаю в больнице, как Сакура, но тоже кое-что видела, — девушка бросила взгляд ему за спину, рассматривая Чоджи. 

— Эй, а мой член тебе зачем? — огрызнулся тот, прикрывая пах руками.

— Ты тоже можешь меня рассматривать, это нормально. Мы же не в бане, где подглядывать нехорошо, — ответила Ино. 

— Ты за нами в бане подсматривала? — уточнил Шикамару.

— Нет, что ты! Мне вполне хватает того, что я вижу на миссиях. 

— Тебе что?!

— Расслабьтесь, я пошутила!

По лицам парней было понятно, что ей не поверили.

— Чоджи, хорошенько смажь Шикамару и себя, чтобы не порвать ничего, — пытаясь перевести тему, сказала девушка, ещё раз бросив взгляд на член парня.

— Сам знаю, — буркнул тот.

Шикамару, рассудив, что из-за таких препирательств они до утра не начнут, заткнул рот Ино поцелуем. Чоджи, поняв намёк, аккуратно подтолкнул их к постели. Шикамару оказался сверху над девушкой, и к нему присоединился Чоджи.

— Ино, ты как? Не придавило? — спросил тот.

— Не сильно, нормально, — ответила она. — А ты, Шикамару?

— Двигаться смогу, — отозвался тот, пробуя податься вперёд и назад.

— Отставь задницу немного, — прошептал Чоджи ему на ухо, немного вдавив партнёров в матрас. 

Шикамару послушался, и Чоджи ввёл в него смазанный палец. Парень уткнулся лицом в грудь Ино, а та поглаживала его по голове, стараясь другой дотянуться до Чоджи, а ногой погладить как можно ласковее, чтобы это больше было похоже на занятие любовью втроём, где каждый с каждым, а не просто два человека направлены на одного. 

Шикамару вернул контроль над собой. Чтобы всё получилось, он не должен лежать и млеть, пока его растягивают, он должен подготовить Ино. Насколько это возможно, он спустился пальцами вниз и на пробу запустил один во влагалище. Он зашёл свободно, второй тоже, а вот третьему не хватало места. Он как мог прислушивался к реакции девушки, поворачивая пальцы в разные стороны, посасывая её сосок, и старался расслабиться под пальцами парня сзади.

Тем временем Чоджи закончил и, придерживая уголок зубами, разорвал упаковку презерватива. Сначала попробовал надеть на себя, и когда получилось, открыл вторую и повторил успех на Шикамару — не глядя, просунул руку под него и на ощупь раскатал резинку по члену.

Все замерли. Надо было начинать, но было страшно облажаться и причинить боль партнёру. 

Нарушила смятение Ино — взяла член Шикамару, направляя в себя. Она смогла принять почти половину, пока не стало больно, и она остановилась, вскрикнув.

— Прости, — отмер Шикамару, целуя её в висок. 

— Всё хорошо. Входи медленно, давая привыкнуть. Это и тебя касается, Чоджи, — сказала девушка, постанывая от боли.

— Понял, — кивнул Чоджи, просовывая головку в Шикамару. 

Парень чуть двинулся вперёд от проникновения, и его член чуть глубже вошёл в Ино.

Они двигались медленно, толкаясь друг в друга, пока члены не вошли полностью. 

— Ты как? — спросил Шикамару.

— Больно, но не слишком. Так и должно быть, — ответила Ино. — А ты как? 

— Кажется, как всё закончится, я ещё неделю не встану с кровати.

— Я как-нибудь объясню это родителям, главное, чтобы миссий не было, — сказал Чоджи.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся и повернул голову в его сторону. Поняв, что он хочет сделать, Чоджи чуть наклонился поцеловать его. Ино тем временем гладила их по плечам или куда могла дотянуться. 

— Давайте, — сказала она, когда парни оторвались друг от друга.

Чоджи слабо двинул бёдрами, и Шикамару в том же темпе качнулся вперёд. Дальше дело пошло бодрее. Шикамару по праву стонал громче всех, почти кричал, из-за чего Ино и Чоджи почти не было слышно.

— Ино, я сейчас... — попытался предупредить он девушку.

— Всё нормально, мы с презервативами, — пробормотала она.

Шикамару обмяк, и только руки Чоджи удерживали его, чтобы тот не упал на девушку. Через пару толчков он догнал любовника и, осторожно выходя, положил его между собой и Ино. Места на кровати и вправду всем хватило. 

— Я слышала, что парни в первый раз кончают быстрее, чем успевают войти, — сказала Ино, — но вы выносливые.

— Особенно Шикамару, — подтвердил Чоджи, целуя любовника в плечо. 

— Вы затрахали меня, причём в прямом смысле, дайте поспать, — пробурчал он, на что остальные только посмеялись, накрывая друг друга одеялом. 

— Ты заслужил, — сказала Ино, поцеловав его в щёку.

***

На часах была полночь, но никто не спал. Ино пыталась, но ей не давали.

— С днём рождения! — возвестил Чоджи, удерживая тарелку с шоколадным тортом в руках.

— Открывай! — Шикамару протянул коробку, обвязанную лентой с бантиком. 

— Придурки, лучше бы поспать дали, — пробурчала Ино. — Что там?

— Откроешь — узнаешь.

Девушка потянула ленту и приоткрыла крышку. Там на бархатной подушке с углублением в центре лежал цилиндрический предмет с закруглённым концом. Не успела Ино возмутиться, зачем ей ещё один член, как она заметила кое-что интересное. Ремешки.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — спросила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, доставая предмет из коробки, чтобы поближе рассмотреть.

— Смотря о чём ты думаешь, — сказал Чоджи.

— Это страпон, — озвучила свою мысль Ино.

— Ты же такой хотела? — спросил Шикамару. 

Они однажды обсуждали свои сексуальные фантазии, и Ино сказала, что хотела бы попробовать сверху. Не в позе наездницы, а как если бы у неё был член. Она уже забыла об этом разговоре, а парни, оказывается, запомнили и решили воплотить её маленькую мечту. Сама она никогда не задумывалась о страпонах: ей казалось, что искусственным, не своим членом — это не то. Но сейчас идея показалась заманчивой.

— А ты умеешь выбрать подарок. Как бы мне, но и себе тоже. И размер ещё выбрал побольше, — ответила девушка. 

— Есть такое, — почесал затылок Шикамару, ухмыльнувшись. 

— Когда пробовать будем? — спросил Чоджи.

— Так не терпится? — ухмыльнулась Ино. 

— Ну да.

— Видимо, не судьба сегодня выспаться, — вздохнула девушка.

— Да пофиг, завтра выходной. У всех нас, — оповестил Шикамару.

— И когда ты собирался об этом сказать?!

— Ну, это что-то вроде подарка было.

— Тогда ладно.

Ино на время отложила свой подарок на край кровати, привлекая к себе Шикамару. Чоджи также поступил с тортом, оставив его на тумбочке, ожидая своей очереди.

— Ты же позаботился о смазке? — спросила девушка.

— Естественно, — ухмыльнулся Шикамару.

— Отлично.

Она повалила его на кровать, нависая сверху. Стянув с него домашние брюки, она закинула его бёдра себе на колени для лучшего доступа. Шикамару подал смазку, и Ино принялась за дело. 

Она пару раз видела, как парни растягивают друг друга, но ни разу не принимала в этом участия, оставаясь в стороне, когда Чоджи был снизу. Зрелище, к её удивлению, оказалось горячим, и она, лаская себя, невольно задумывалась, как могли бы выглядеть другие парни: Саске, Сай, Наруто, Киба, Неджи, Шино, Ли и многие другие — в различных комбинациях.

Сначала мысль спать с другом казалась ей дикой, потому что парень её парня — не её парень. Затем ужаса оставалось всё меньше, а вот любопытство, наоборот, росло. Однажды, обговорив всё заранее, когда Шикамару был сверху, она устроилась снизу под Чоджи, и тот оказался не таким уж геем, как заявлял в начале отношений. Всё у них получилось. Но такая раскладка бывала редко — чаще всего Шикамару был посередине.

— Можешь сильнее, у тебя совсем тонкие пальцы, — разрешил Шикамару.

Ино кивнула и резче двинула пальцами внутрь, от чего парень выгнулся дугой и подался чуть-чуть назад.

— Позаботься о Чоджи, — сказала она, отпуская Шикамару.

Тот в спешке проделывал с Чоджи то же самое, что только что девушка с ним. Ино тем временем разделась и прикрепила страпон к своим бёдрам. 

— Готов? — спросила она, вставая сзади Шикамару. 

Парень кивнул, и Ино, помогая себе рукой, втолкнула в него головку, понемногу проникая глубже. Другой конец страпона давил ей на клитор, создавая впечатление, что она получает удовольствие от фрикций.

Она придерживала Шикамару за бёдра, задавая темп, который он повторял на Чоджи, и потянулась к задней стороне шеи, чтобы слегка прикусить и сразу же поцеловать место укуса.

— Можно распустить волосы? — прошептала она ему на ухо. 

— Сегодня твой день рождения, тебе можно всё, — отозвался парень.

— Я хочу, чтобы и ты этого хотел.

— Я хочу.

— Отлично, — Ино потянула шнурок, державший его волосы в хвосте, и прежде чем они успели разлететься по плечам, собрала в горсть и слегка потянула на себя. 

Шикамару глубоко выдохнул, подаваясь назад.

— Приятно? — спросила девушка.

— Да, — простонал парень.

Ино ещё пару раз толкнулась в него, слыша, что Чоджи застонал громче и вот-вот кончит. Сама она тоже была на грани, и вот ей показалось, что она даже через страпон почувствовала, как сжались мышцы Шикамару, и оргазм накрыл её.

— Ты как? — спросила девушка, когда все они улеглись на кровати.

— Отлично, — ответил Шикамару.

— Чоджи? — позвала Ино. 

— Превосходно.

— Каким лучше, а, Шикамару? Настоящим или силиконовым? — спросила Ино, повернувшись на бок и водя кончиком пальца по груди парня.

— Я не распробовал, — нагло уклонился он от ответа. 

— Ещё напробуешься, — пообещала девушка. — А пока, может, съедим по кусочку торта?

— Ты же не ешь на ночь? — не поверил Чоджи.

— Ну, сегодня день рождения, мне всё можно.

— Понял, не дурак, — Чоджи, как крайний, поплёлся на кухню за ножом и тарелками. 

Ино, загадав желание, задула свечи в виде цифр «один» и «восемь». Шикамару разрезал торт, разложил на тарелки, и они ели прямо в постели, празднуя день рождения девушки.

— Что загадала? — спросил Шикамару.

— Не скажу, а то не сбудется, — ответила Ино.

— А я и так знаю, — похвастался Чоджи.

— И что это? — поинтересовался Шикамару.

— Кто посерединке, тот женится на свинке, — глубокомысленно изрёк Чоджи. 

— Не говори глупостей, — зарделась Ино. 

«Посерединке» чаще всего был Шикамару, но чтобы он женился на ней... Такому не бывать. Все они наследники своих кланов, и если поженятся, то будут долгие, воинственные и непримиримые споры, кто в какой клан войдёт. И что ещё хуже, в следующем поколении не будет построения Ино-Шика-Чо. Этого Ино не могла допустить. А значит, как бы они не любили друг друга, всем придётся жениться на ком-нибудь другом.

— Ни на ком я не женюсь, это слишком проблематично, — сказал Шикамару. 

— Мог бы и соврать для приличия, — обиделся за подругу Чоджи.

— Это тоже проблематично, потому что правда всё равно всплывёт и будет ещё хуже.

Глядя на ругающихся парней, Ино, отправив очередную ложку торта в рот, думала, что никому не позволит их разлучить. Может, пришло время менять клановые традиции.


End file.
